


blow a kiss, fire a gun

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis official week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Ignis, Shooting Range, Thirsty Ignis, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Aww, c’mon, don’t be shy!” Prompto teases. “After all, if you’re not used to the gun, I can always show you a few tricks.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully.Igniswasn’tinterested in trying the gun out until Prompto saidthat; if Ignis merely pretends he’s not as skilled with the firearm, it might be the perfect excuse to get Prompto closer than they are. Ignis isn’t past telling a harmless white lie in order to make that happen.-----Promnis Week | Day 7 | Prompto teaches Ignis to shoot
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis official week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871536
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	blow a kiss, fire a gun

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa we have reached the end of promnis week prompts... this was a (tiring) blast, and i'm happy to write for these babies again without any sort of obligation to ;w; i hope you enjoy!  
> idk shit abt firing guns, the important part is that ignis is PINING babey

Crownsguard training isn’t particularly the most exciting -- or fun -- affair in the world for Ignis. He’s been training since he was very young, so many training sessions are routine practice at this point, now that he’s nearly twenty.

At least, training  _ was _ mundane until Prompto Argentum decided to join His Majesty’s crownsguard. As best friend to Noctis, Ignis worried at first about Prompto being able to be objective, but he’s proven himself far more capable than Ignis anticipated upon first meeting him. Prompto’s a valuable asset to have, and Ignis is honored to be at his side.

It probably doesn’t hurt that Ignis might have developed a slight infatuation with Prompto over the past few months. As soon as Prompto joined crownsguard, Ignis couldn’t seem to get the slightly younger blond out of his mind.

It has nothing to do with the fact that Prompto always watches Ignis far too intensely during training, or perhaps that Prompto is incredibly skilled with a gun. It was rather surprising to see Prompto’s slightly silly nature completely take a sideline in favor of marksmanship. Prompto’s lethal with a weapon when he needs to be, and Ignis definitely can’t help but  _ notice _ . 

Today is worse than others. Marshal Cor Leonis has gifted Prompto personally with a brand new firearm, a top of the line Lionheart handgun. It’s a sleek and shiny silver, pristine in Prompto’s grip. He keeps twirling it around his finger, as if it were light as a feather, and Ignis also can’t help but notice how well his arm muscles have toned since starting crownsguard training.

“Heya, Iggy,” Prompto says out of nowhere, startling Ignis from his thoughts.

Ignis only then realized he was staring at Prompto -- the gun, his arms, his face,  _ all _ of it. He scrambles quickly to come up with an excuse for looking, hoping his flush only has to do with how warm it is on the training grounds today.

“Good afternoon, Prompto,” Ignis says. “I can’t help but admire your new firearm. It suits you.”

Prompto smirks, ceasing twirling it in order to lay it flat against his palms. “Really? Thanks, dude. Isn’t it awesome? I can’t believe Marshal Leonis thought I was worthy enough for this.” He sighs wistfully.

“Of course you’re worthy,” Ignis praises, scooting a bit closer to Prompto. “You’re an excellent marksman. I bet it’s an honor to use it.”

“It sure is! You should try it. You want to?” Prompto offers, extending his hands out for Ignis to take the gun. “You’d be great with it.”

Ignis waves him off. “No, I shouldn’t. It’s yours, after all.” After all, it’s not the gun that Ignis is interested in, at least not as a separation from Prompto.

“Aww, c’mon, don’t be shy!” Prompto teases. “After all, if you’re not used to the gun, I can always show you a few tricks.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Ignis  _ wasn’t _ interested in trying the gun out until Prompto said  _ that; _ if Ignis merely pretends he’s not as skilled with the firearm, it might be the perfect excuse to get Prompto closer than they are. Ignis isn’t past telling a harmless white lie in order to make that happen.

“Well, admittedly, handguns aren’t particularly my speciality,” Ignis lies slightly. “I’m much more skilled with ranged weapons of that nature. It  _ would _ be lovely to try, but I’m afraid I’d lack the skill of using such a lovely weapon.”

Alright, Ignis  _ perhaps _ is laying it on a bit too thick here, but if one wants to catch a fish, it’s ideal to have plenty of bait.

Prompto seems surprised, eyebrows raising as he looks down at the gun. “Really? There’s nothin’ to it. I definitely don’t mind giving you a reminder, y’know, if that’ll help.”

“You truly wouldn’t mind?” Ignis asks, happy to have Prompto right where he wants him.

“Sure! Let’s head to the shooting range, we can fire a few shots,” Prompto says. “Honestly, it’s kinda shocking you don’t know how to use a handgun super well? I mean, you’re usually great at everything.”

Ignis chuckles, trying to ignore the guilt that crops up for telling a lie. “Well, clearly not  _ everything,” _ he scoffs. “I am flattered you think so.”

“Well, knowin’ you, you’ll be a pro at this in no time,” Prompto says as he leads Ignis into the gun range.

Ignis desperately tries to ignore the way Prompto’s fingers curl around his wrist to lead the way, fingers warm and callused from training. He always loves Prompto’s enthusiasm and passion, especially when he’s around to be a part of it.

“You’re far too kind. We can only hope,” Ignis says, feigning a bit of helplessness as they make their way into the range.

Prompto pulls the earmuffs off the wall, handing a pair to Ignis and keeping one for himself. He throws them around his neck before leading Ignis to one of the booths with targets laid out in front of it. 

They’re the only ones in here; the gun range has emptied for the day, as training is officially over, and there aren’t any stragglers today.

“Sweet, all alone,” Prompto says, echoing his thoughts. “Alright, first thing’s first, d’you know how to hold a handgun at least? I don’t wanna  _ over  _ explain…”

“Of course,” Ignis says. He can’t play  _ too _ dumb here; after all, firearm training is a mandatory part of crownsguard training.

Prompto holds the gun out. “Okay, go ahead and grip it for me, then.”

Ignis holds onto the back of the gun with his dominant hand, proceeding to use his other hand to support the other toward the front of the handle.

“Like this?” Ignis asks, a little too innocently.

“You bet! Um, well, I found something that helped me is to make sure my hands fit together really well, like puzzle pieces, it’s the best support,” Prompto says, “and it makes sure you can get the most accurate shot.”

Prompto reaches forward, and slides Ignis’s hands closer together to mesh so they support the gun better.

Ignis can’t help but smile at the contact. Prompto isn’t forcing his way, nor is he condescending about explaining it, which isn’t something he can say about others he’s trained with. 

“Ah, I see. It keeps it steadier,” Ignis agrees. “Nice catch.”

“Yeah! It’s easy to forget, especially when it’s not your dominant weapon of choice, y’know? I  _ already _ forgot how to use a polearm,” Prompto teases.

“Well, that I am  _ happy _ to refresh you on,” Ignis says. The polearm is one of his preferred weapon choices, allowing him to be flexible and fast on the battlefield, as well as extra defensive.

“No kiddin’! You’re an acrobat on that thing,” Prompto says. “Alright, we’ve got it held, can you maintain the shooting position?”

Ignis nods, sliding his feet apart to align with his shoulders. “Far apart enough?”

“That’s perfect. You got a great memory, Iggy,” Prompto gushes. “Just gotta… bend the knees a little…”

Prompto crouches down, hand sliding down Ignis’s thigh to coax his knees to bend a little. It’s far more intimate than Ignis was prepared for, and he finds his heart racing. Prompto stands up, moving behind Ignis to make sure his legs are far enough apart with the adjustment, sliding his feet between Ignis’s.

“Cool. That feel like a good stance?” Prompto checks.

“Yes, it’s perfect,” Ignis tells him, far more preoccupied with the warmth of Prompto’s body at his back. 

“Okay, so, with a handgun, like any gun, we wanna just aim with our dominant eye, bring the gun up a little,” Prompto says, reaching around Ignis to raise the gun. “Look through the sight at your target.”

“There’s more than one sight on here,” Ignis says. “Am I to align them?”

“Yeah, right, okay, so,” Prompto begins, blowing out an exerted breath before tapping the front sight of the gun, “we have two sights on this baby. We wanna make sure the front sight is lined up right in the middle of the rear one, just like… that?” He holds Ignis’s hands steadily, tilting it upward until they’re aligned. “I think? You might wanna adjust it, you’re taller than me.”

Ignis can hardly concentrate on the target or the gun. Prompto’s grip on him is dominant and powerful, and the warmth of his body against Ignis’s back is almost intoxicating.

“No, no, it’s lined up,” Ignis says after a moment of recovery. 

“Yeah, okay, so with handguns it’s pretty normal for the actual target to blur a little bit. It threw me off a bunch at first, ‘cause I figured the target should be clear, but actually just focus on your sights.”

Ignis, of course, is already perfectly aware of this, but he nods. “Yes, that makes sense.”

“Alright, all that’s left is just pressing the trigger,” Prompto says. “Keep that baby lined up, and go for it.”

Ignis tries to tune out the way Prompto whispers in his ear, the warmth of his breath, and how much Ignis longs to press back against him -- or perhaps turn around entirely and kiss him.

Ignis smoothly presses the trigger after a moment, applying equal pressure to the middle. The gun discharges, and Ignis nails a perfect bullseye at the target.

“Whoa! Hell yeah, dude! Perfect shot!” Prompto says. “Isn’t it a dream with the kickback? So smooth!”

“Yes, that is rather impressive,” Ignis says honestly, looking down at the gun. He hasn’t fired anything so cleanly before, despite being a fairly good shot. “This is a wonderful gift from the marshal.”

“Yeah, it sure is,” Prompto murmurs. “Wanna give it another go?”

Prompto’s voice is still in Ignis’s ear, and his body is still pressed to his from behind. Ignis can hardly resist such an invitation, when he hears the door to the gun range open.

Ignis clears his throat, a bit startled as he takes a step forward to disentangle himself from Prompto. Prompto has the same idea, taking a step back to give Ignis some space.

Ignis looks over at whoever entered the gun range, and is relieved to see that it’s only Gladio. He wouldn’t want a stranger knowing how close he and Prompto were pressed together -- that’d be entirely too embarrassing to explain away.

Gladio raises an eyebrow as soon as he spots Prompto and Ignis scramble to stand apart from one another.

“What are you guys doin’?” Gladio asks with a laugh.

Prompto beams. “I was just reminding Iggy how to shoot a handgun! He forgot.”

Ignis cringes internally. He knows that no one else on the crownsguard -- including Gladio -- would buy such a lie. “Wait--”

“Are you kidding? Iggy’s one of the best shots in all the crownsguard,” Gladio scoffs. “Dude can shoot anything.”

Ignis feels his cheeks warm as his lie is exposed. Prompto looks over at Ignis warily, cheeks a bit pink with embarrassment as well.

“Um… Iggy?” Prompto asks with surprise.

Gladio raises his hands in surrender. “I’ll, uh, leave you two alone.”

As soon as Gladio leaves, Prompto crosses his arms. “Dude, if you knew how to shoot already, why’d you make me look like an idiot?”

Ignis runs his fingers through his hair. “That wasn’t my intention,” he promises. “You truly  _ did _ teach me some things I didn’t already know.”

“So? Why’d you want me to do that to begin with?” Prompto asks, ducking his head. 

Ignis didn’t intend for Prompto to feel offended. It seems as if Prompto’s taking it as some sort of way Ignis can make fun of him, or best him somehow. He simply wanted to share this experience with Prompto, and there’s only one way to do damage control here.

“Prompto, I wanted to feel closer to you,” Ignis blurts, reaching out to grip Prompto’s hand. “I’ve been admiring your sharpshooting for weeks, and I’m thoroughly impressed.”

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, surprise coloring his features. “You are?”

“Of course. You’re incredibly admirable. You’ve been doing so well. I can’t help but take notice,” Ignis says.

“If you wanted some tips, all you had to do was ask…” Prompto says sheepishly. “You don’t feel close to me?”

Ignis can’t help but smile. “That isn’t what I mean.” He takes a deep breath. “I do believe I’m finding myself nursing a rather embarrassing crush on you.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Wait, what? Are you messin’ with me?”

“Of course not,” Ignis says. “I wanted to ask you to show me how to shoot the gun, because I’m a sap and I enjoyed you holding me.” He chuckles. “I apologize for not being upfront with you.”

Prompto starts laughing, rubbing the back of his neck shyly as he ducks his head. “You… like me?”

“I very much do,” Ignis says. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to say or do anything in return. I didn’t want you to feel insecure about what I did just now, is all.”

“Why, though? You’re like the coolest guy on the crownsguard, and I’m just--”

“You’re  _ just _ perfect,” Ignis promises.

“Dude, seriously?” Prompto whines. “I’ve been crushing on you since we met. I just never thought I had a chance.”

Ignis’s face breaks out into a grin. “Is that so?”

“Shut up. It’s not like I can help it. You’re amazing,” Prompto says. 

“Likewise,” Ignis says, bringing Prompto’s hand to his lips. “If you can forgive me for being unprofessional today… I’d very much like to invite you over for dinner, if you’ll have me. Just the two of us?”

Prompto’s eyes light up as his grin starts to mirror Ignis’s. “Forgive you for what? Dude, it’s fine. I’m happy to ‘teach’ you to shoot any day.” He winks. “I’d, um… really like to come over for dinner, man.”

“I might have to take you up on that,” Ignis says. “After all, I haven’t  _ nearly _ gotten enough time watching you shoot.”

“Shoot your shot, man,” Prompto teases. “Bullseye.”

Ignis takes that as permission. He steps forward, closing the distance between them. He grips Prompto’s chin with his fingers, coaxing him to look up at Ignis. Prompto’s thoroughly flushed, but his eyes fall on Ignis’s lips, and it’s then when Ignis decides to capture his mouth with his own. 

Prompto hums happily against Ignis’s lips, kissing back softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Ignis’s hair. Their first kiss is slow and sweet, but Ignis loves it, and he’s left longing for more as soon as they part.

“Next time you’re thirsty for me, you can just say so,” Prompto teases. “Promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Cross my heart,” Ignis says. “You’ll be the first to know.”

Prompto grins, pecking Ignis on the lips once more. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia)!! i'm gonna try to start workin on an ~anastasia prince prompto promnis au soon!!


End file.
